In the field of manufacturing power modules or power packages often bonding processes are used to connect a die including a bondpad and an external lead via a bond wire to form a chip design. FIG. 5 schematically shows a detail of such a chip design. In particular, FIG. 5 shows a chip design 500 including a bondpad 501 on which a bond wire 502 is bonded using a capillary bonding tool in an (ultrasonic) capillary bonding process so that a so-called nailhead 503 is formed having a nailhead diameter D indicated by arrows 504. A typical face angle design of the capillary of the capillary bonding tool is indicated by lines 505 in FIG. 5. In addition, so-called gaps 506 are indicated in FIG. 5 at an outer perimeter of the nailhead at which no direct contact between the bondpad and the nailhead is given. This region is indicated in FIG. 5 by the arrows 507.
From US 2009/194577 A1 a wire bonding method is known, including the process of performing a first bonding to a planar bondpad of a die that is a first bond point, and the process of performing a second bonding to an interconnect wiring (or a lead) that is a second bond point, thus connecting the pad and the interconnect wiring with a wire. A bump is first formed on a pad, and, in a wire cutting step performed during the step of forming the bump, the wire protruding from the tip end of a capillary is bent in the lateral direction to form a bent part, and then the bent part is bonded to the bump, thus completing the first bonding process; after which the wire is bonded to the interconnect wiring, thus completing the second bonding process.